What is love?
by Maidengirl
Summary: Cornelia becomes pregnant and has to face a lot of problems. Her mother kicks her out the house, the father doesn't accept the baby. What will she do?
1. Chapter 1

This is a Cornelia/Cedric fic.

I've changed it a bit. Hope you like it!.

**What is love?**

The lunch bell rang and students rushed into the cafeteria. Will, Irma, Taranee, Cornelia and Hay lin all sat at the bench outside. It was the last day of high school, after this they would all be going to college.

"I can't believe summer holidays are finally here!" cheered Hay lin.

"Well, I can't believe High school went sooo quick" said Irma taking a bite out of her sandwich.

"Yea…we'll be in college soon, with lots of college boys" Cornelia smiled.

"Well I already have a boyfriend and I'm going to keep him" Will replied.

"Ya know we all have boyfriends except for corny…which is kinda weird" Irma looked at Cornelia with a grin.

"For your kind information my name is Cornelia and as for boyfriend, I'm just waiting for the right one".

"You haven't even reached to the 'next level' of any of your relationships, have you?" Hay lin smirked.

Cornelia started to blush, which surprised everyone. Cornelia had always said she will wait until marriage, but they didn't know she was actually serious about it. She was the only one left in their group; even Taranee has reached the 'next level' with Nigel.

"Ok…lets change the subject…so whose looking forward to what they're doing during the holidays?" asked Will.

"I'm gonna be by myself during the whole holidays doing nothing, your all going somewhere" Cornelia moaned.

"Why don't you get a job? Elyon has one" suggested Taranee.

"Working during the holidays…no way and Elyon is only working at the library because she has a crush on that annoying librarian".

"Come to think of it, we haven't seen Elyon much these days have we?" pointed out Taranee. All her friends nodded, as they made their way into the school.

2 hours later, the girls finally came out of school and started walking to the mall as they had planned.

"So when are you guys leaving?" asked Cornelia.

"I'm leaving tomorrow" they all said in unison.

They all looked at each other in surprise.

"What? ...this means this is our last day together…great…just great" Cornelia buried her face in her hands in frustration.

"Cheer up Cornelia it's only the holidays and Elyon is still here" Will smiled at Cornelia.

"Yea I guess you're right, maybe I could plan something with her for tomorrow or something"

"Great, now lets have some fun" Hay lin jumped up and down as the five girls entered the mall.

After hours of shopping, playing at the arcade and eating, all the girls said their goodbyes and left for their homes. As soon as Cornelia reached her house her mobile started ringing.

"Hello?"

"Hey Cornelia it's me Elyon"

"How ya doin?"

"I'm fine; it's just that it's been so long since we hung out together, so you wanna do something tomorrow?"

"Yeh ok great so I'll see you tomorrow?"

"Ok we'll meet at the park at 12, bye"

"See ya"

Cornelia turned off her mobile and went to bed.

The sun shined through Cornelia's bedroom window as she woke up. She got changed and walked down stairs for breakfast. When she had finished, she said good bye to her mum and went out to go to the park. When she got there Elyon was already there sitting on a bench. Cornelia walked over to her.

"Hey"

"Hi Cornelia"

"So…what have you got planned?" asked Cornelia.

"Hm…we could go to the library"

"Elyon, can I ask you something!

"Yea sure"

"What do you see in that librarian, that you spend all your days with him?"

"I don't know it's just he's so nice and understanding… sometimes I feel really lonely and he's always there for me, why'd you ask anyway?"

"Just…are you going out with him?"

"No"

"Have you told him about your feelings towards him?"

"No…Cornelia what's with all these questions, don't you want to do something or do you want to spend all day talking about Cedric" Elyon got up and started walking to the park gates, soon followed by Cornelia.

The next day Elyon had invited her to the library. Even though she didn't want to go because of Cedric, she still agreed since she had nothing better to do. She arrived at the library and looked around for Elyon.

"Hello there how ca…oh it's you…what do you want" Cedric glared at Cornelia.

"You know it's rude to talk to customers like that, you should be kinder and anyway it's none of your business what I'm doing here, so get lost" Cornelia returned the glare.

"Well it's my library so I do have a business here" Cedric replied in a high tone.

Cornelia just ignored the last comment and walked straight past him, but somehow a foot sneaked out in front of her and she fell flat on her face. Cedric burst out laughing when he saw her red nose. Cornelia sat there rubbing her sore nose and giving him an angry stare. Cedric bent down to her level until their faces were inches apart. Cornelia looked at him and could feel his breath on her lips, this made Cornelia really uncomfortable.

"You said to me to be kinder, so I decided why not introduce you to the floor" He smirked.

Fuming Cornelia push Cedric, got up "I'll get you for this" She gave him a death glare before storming out the library.

A minute later Elyon came up to Cedric "Hey Cedric did you see Cornelia come in?"

"Yea, but she just walked out after awhile"

"Weird" Elyon walked outside to phone Cornelia, but there was no answer. So she went back in, hoping she'll come later on.

"How dare he treat me like this" Cornelia sat at the café, taking all her anger out on the poor muffin she had bought.

"How I wish this was Cedric's small brain, so I could squish it in my hand"

She looked at her muffin in a menacing stare as she squashed it in her hands. People started giving her weird looks, but all she did was glare back at them and got up to go home.

For the next few days she spent her time at home. Elyon had called her earlier that day and when Cornelia told her about the library incident, Elyon started to laugh!. Cornelia hasn't spoken to her since that day. She can't understand what Elyon sees in him, he's rude and arrogant and she knows that he's a total playboy. Cornelia had tried to explain to Elyon that he was just using her, but she won't listen.

Anyway, after a few days of cooling down, Cornelia went to the library. She stayed away from Cedric; all she did was sit there and read. She got into this book so much, time seemed to fly by. Cedric didn't know that Cornelia was still in the library so he closed up, but when he switched the lights off he heard a scream. He ran to the direction of the scream and saw a really frightened Cornelia sitting there.

Read and review please!


	2. Chapter 2

This is the same story I posted before but with a few changes.

**What is love?**

"Are you ok?" asked a worried Cedric.

"Yea I'm fine…didn't you know there was someone here?"

"No, it was so quiet that I didn't bother to look around"

"Well you should next time"

"Why…scared of the dark are we" Cedric smirked, as he leaned across the table Cornelia was seating on. Startled by this movement she moved backwards and glared at him. She could see something in his eyes that she couldn't figure out. Without thinking her eyes moved down to his muscular body. She felt his eyes on her and got up to go, feeling quite embarrassed.

"No, I'm not afraid of the dark". She walked passed him, but before she could leave,

Cedric grabbed her wrist and pushed her against the wall. Cornelia started to struggle

"Let go o…", but before she could finish her sentence Cedric put his lips on to hers. Cornelia was completely taken off guard and just stood there while Cedric's lips rubbed against hers. When she realised what was happening, she started to feel a desire, a thirst and kissed him back. This response made Cedric push his body against hers. He ran his hands through her long hair, as the kiss became more passionate. Cornelia knew where this would lead to, but she couldn't control herself into stopping this, it felt as if she had been drugged and had no control over her body anymore. She moaned as Cedric's hand moved down to her jeans…

(Insert lemon scene)

Cornelia couldn't believe she just had sex with a stranger, in fact an enemy. Strange feelings ran through her at the same time, not understanding what they were. But all she knew was that she was not a virgin anymore.

The next day she woke up and felt a lot of pain between her legs. She sat up in bed and remembered the previous night. She couldn't sleep last night because the more she thought about what she had done the more bad the situation became. I mean she had sex with a stranger, who Elyon her best friend seems to have a huge crush on, she lost her virginity to someone she doesn't love, but if you think about it what is love anyway. Cornelia has no clue what love feels like and when she will find it. However these are just minor problems the worse one, that's been dreading Cornelia all night is Cedric didn't use a condom.

All week Cornelia felt more and more guilty. She was definitely getting signs of her being pregnant. So she decided to do a pregnancy test and guess what? …it came out positive. This was so bad how will she tell her family, Elyon and Cedric.

If she told her stepmom she would be straight out the door, it would be a great reason for her stepmother to kick her out and where would she go from there. She won't be able to live at Elyon's house because she would be against it too.

Sadly her mom found the pregnancy box in the bin. As Cornelia had predicted,

her stepmother kicked her out the very same day without giving her, her clothes or her things. Now Cornelia walks the streets, nowhere to go. The rain is pouring down heavily and she is soaked to the bone, but she doesn't care because this was all her fault, she was the one who ruined her own life. She passes the library which is closed and carries on walking. She hears a faint call of her name, but doesn't turn around to see who it is. She hears it again and again only it's getting louder and louder. Until she feels someone's hand on her arm.

Turning around the last thing she sees is a pair of worried looking eyes.

The morning sun shined through the open window, as Cornelia woke up and stretched her arms. She opened her eyes and noticed she was in an unfamiliar room. Suddenly Cornelia's eyes widened and she clasped her hands to her mouth thinking of the worse.

"No…how can I lose control again"

Trembling she got out of bed and looked around the room. It was spotless; this can't be a man's room can it? She thought. The wind blew from the window and reached her legs; she looked down and saw she was wearing shorts. Then she looked at her top, it was also different from what she was wearing yesterday… but what happened to her?

Cornelia heard the door open and Cedric stood there looking worried.

"Umm…you're awake"

There was an awkward silence between them.

"Well, breakfast is ready…I'll explain everything to you after".

Cedric walked out. Cornelia was still shocked that it was Cedric, but somehow she was kinda glad too. She walked out of the room and saw Cedric standing outside the kitchen. She walked towards him and they had breakfast in silence. Actually for Cornelia it was kinda awkward. She had not seen Cedric since that night. Flashes started coming into her mind and she found herself blushing.

Cedric glanced at Cornelia, who seemed to be bight red. Cedric couldn't help but laugh at her.

"What are you laughing at?" asked Cornelia.

"Your face looks like a tomato" Cedric started laughing even more, which made Cornelia mad.

"How childish" She snorted.

Cedric calmed down after awhile and looked at Cornelia.

"Why were you 'blushing' anyway" he smirked as Cornelia turned even redder then before.

"It's none of your business". Cedric leaned closer to Cornelia from across the table.

"Oh yes it is my business because you were thinking of that night weren't you".

They were only inches away from each other. Cornelia got up to go but when she was half way out the door Cedric stopped her and pulled her against him. He lowered his head and inhaled her scent. Cornelia could feel Cedric's hot breath on her neck and closed her eyes. She has to tell him now, so she pushed him away.

"Cedric we have to talk".

Cedric led her to the living room and they both sat down.

"Look I have to tell you something really important and before you make any decisions please think about it first carefully ok?"

"What are you talking about?"

Cornelia sat there thinking of his reaction, I mean he was a playboy and he would probably say this baby wasn't his, but she still had to tell him. Cornelia took a deep breath and looked into his impatient eyes.

"Cedric…I'm…pregnant".

Cornelia could see the shock and confusion on his face and stood up to leave. She looked back and he was still in shock, Cornelia sighed and walked out the door.

She walked out the building and started to cry. Why did this have to happen to her?. Her whole life was wrecked up in one stupid night. If only she had a boyfriend, she would have never cheated on him and that would have stopped her from having sex. She has nowhere to live and no money. She really missed her friends right now and wished they could be here with her.

Read and review


	3. Chapter 3

**What is love?**

Cornelia was walking towards the park; she had calmed down now and was thinking of what to do next. She knew she had to start a new life. Somewhere far from this place…from all these people, but she had no money and none of her belongings. Plus she couldn't leave her sister with her stepmother. Suddenly her thoughts were interrupted by her mobile ringing.

"Hello" Cornelia wasn't really bothered.

"Corn…Cornelia please help me mum ha…has been b…beating me up"

This got Cornelia's attention it was her sister Lillian, who had left with her stepmother. It seemed she was crying.

"Lillian where are you?"

"I'm at ho…home"

"Where's mum?"

"She has gone ou…out"

"Wait there I'm coming"

Cornelia quickly ran towards home. When she arrived the door was open and she stepped in side. It was all the same except a small girl whimpering in the corner of the room. The sight of her sister made Cornelia's heart ache. Lillian had bruises all over her face and tears ran down her red cheeks. Her arms had blood on them and it seemed as though her hair had been ripped out.

Cornelia walked over to her sister and knelt down to hug her. Cornelia felt afraid that it might hurt her, but she still hugged her lightly. Lillian let out all the tears that were left and when she stopped crying. Cornelia helped her to get up and then cleaned her up. After doing that they both at sat down in the living room.

"What happened after I left?"

"Mum went mad… she started hitting me, she also started to drink a lot and messed up all your room"

"I'm so sorry I left you Lilly, but now we can start a new life together only the two of us…no one else"

"But…how, we have no money and no where to go"

Cornelia thought for awhile and then started heading towards upstairs.

"Where are you going?" asked Lillian.

"Come upstairs and pack everything that's important to you, quickly".

So both sisters packed all the things precious to them. Cornelia then went to her mum's room and looked around; it had become different since her father died. There used to be pictures of her and her sister in this room and it was always clean, but now the whole room was a mess. Cornelia moved to the pillow and took out a key from underneath it. She then went over to a painting hanging on the wall and took in off, revealing a safe.

Little did there stepmother know, Cornelia had always known about this secret safe, but she never took any money out. However today was different because she was only taking the money that her father had given to her and Lillian, but their stepmother took it away. Now it was time to take it back. Cornelia opened the safe and took half the money in there sand also the locket, her mother had given her.. Finally putting back everything safely she called for a cab.

When the cab arrived they got in and soon arrived at a hotel right across town. Cornelia booked the hotel for one night, so she could plan what to do next. That night Cornelia told Lillian about what had happened to her and decided that they should leave this place and move on to somewhere else….somewhere far away forever…

To be continued

Please review it doesn't take long please.


	4. Chapter 4

**What is love?**

Cornelia yawned as she stretched her arms and looked out the small round window. She could just about make out the airport they were about to land on. Cornelia and Lillian had gone off to California; this was their place to start a new life.

A few hours later Cornelia and Lillian came out of the airport to be greeted by the hot, sunny weather. She managed to book a place at a hotel and stayed there for a few days. Since Cornelia was 18 now she could find a full time job and send Lillian to school. So Cornelia looked everywhere, but was having no luck in finding anything job.

One day Cornelia sat at a park near the hotel. She had looked everywhere and couldn't find anything to do; she began to have doubts about moving here all alone. This frustration made her cry, she was feeling more tired each day, she was running out of money and she still had to find a school for Lillian to go to. How could she be so stupid and come to a place she has never been to and try to settle down here. How did she ever think of such a stupid idea?

"Um…excuse me dear are you alright?" Her thoughts were interrupted by a kind voice.

Cornelia looked up and found a worried looking face. It seemed she was an old woman, even at such old age you could tell she must have been very beautiful when she was young. She had bright blue eye and short curly grey hair…it seemed to remind Cornelia of her mother.

"I'm sorry dear…but may I ask why are you crying?" the woman smiled at Cornelia.

"Well…I'm just in a lot of problems…that's all", Cornelia started to feel a bit dizzy.

The woman still looked quite worried and sat down next to Cornelia.

"In problems…is there anything I can help with?" The woman asked.

Cornelia weakly smiled at the woman and was about to reply to her, but before she could everything went black…

To be continued very soon…


	5. Chapter 5

**What is love?**

Cornelia woke up to the sound of a beeping noise. Everything was a blur, but her vision became clear after awhile and she saw white everywhere except for a vase of flowers. She looked to her left and saw some sort of a machine. Wait. She shot up from her lying position only to fall back down as pain filled her body. She lay there until the pain subsided, then looked around. How did I get into a hospital? She thought.

"Cornelia...are you awake?" it seemed to be Lillian's voice.

"Yea" she replied.

"Oh thank god, how ya feelin?" Cornelia felt Lillian arms wrap around her.

"Lillian how did we get here and what happened to me...am I ok?" asked Cornelia after Lillian had sat down on one f the chairs by the bed.

"Mrs White brought you here…she came to the hotel room and told me you had fainted and that she took you to the hospital, the doctor said that you should be resting since you're pregnant… You know Mrs White she even offered a…."

"Darling you're awake, how are you feeling my dear?" Cornelia noticed it was the same lady that was at the park.

"I'm alright thank you"

"Well you should be resting now… Lillian why don't you talk to your sister after she gets discharged, I'll go and see the doctor" The women smiled at both girls and went out the room.

"Is that Mrs White?"

"Yea she is, anyway you rest and I'll leave see ya" Lillian answered as she left the room.

Cornelia stared up at the ceiling as she drifted off to sleep.

Two hours later she woken was up by Lillian. "Cornelia come on we're leaving".

Cornelia got up slowly with the help of Lillian and got dressed. After walking out the hospital Cornelia felt much better. She always hated hospitals. They waited outside for Mrs White, meanwhile Cornelia started thinking about what she was going to do now…maybe she should go back to her mom, it's better than staying here.

"Cornelia Mrs White is coming" Lillian tugged on Cornelia's arm. Cornelia looked up to see her coming down the stairs. For an old woman she was quite fast.

"Thank you for bringing me here and telling Lillian about me, she would have been really worried" Cornelia smiled at the woman.

"It was no problem dear…actually I had found the address of the hotel you were staying at and I thought that your family might be there", Mrs White replied.

"Well thank you again…umm could you please drop us off at the hotel, I don't really know the way back".

"Oh no dear your sister told me everything about you and how you came here and your certainly not going back, but staying with me…in fact I've already sent some people to pick up your belongings"

"I'm sorry, but we can't possibly stay at your house I was actually thinking of going back to my mom"

"Your mo, well your sister had said that you ran away from her and now you want to go back?" the woman looked a bit confused.

"Well umm…um well yea I guess"

Cornelia looked down beginning to think.

"Look dear why don't I take you to my home for tea and then we'll discuss it a bit further ok?"

Cornelia looked up at the lady and nodded. Both girls then got into the car and they drove off.

Cornelia and Lillian were amazed when they saw the woman's house it was magnificent. They got out the car and went in. They saw their luggage set by the stairs. There was even a butler. Man was this woman rich. Walking into the lounge both girls continued to be amazed.

"Take a seat a girl, tea is on its way" The woman gestured them to sit down as she did herself. They talked further on about the girls staying or not.

The woman said that she had once met a girl in a similar situation as Cornelia. The girl had no money; she knew no one and had also run away from her stepfather who had raped her. The girl had also been 6 months pregnant, which meant she really needed to rest, but she had to work day and night to make a living. Mrs White had seen her collapsed in the park and so she brought her here. Mrs White had taken care of her and when the baby was born of him as well. She even gave the girl a chance to get educated. Soon the girl got her degree and a respectable job. Her son was growing up and both were very happy living with Mrs White. Although soon the girl started to feel that since she can make her own living that she should move out. So they did and they left Mrs White, who started to feel lonely again, she had no children of her own to go to and her husband had died years ago. She still visited the girl sometimes; the girl is actually married now with three children.

After hearing this story Cornelia agreed to stay, much to Lillian's delight who liked Mrs White.

I'm really sorry for updating after a long time, I'll start updating quicker.

Hope you enjoyed it!

To be continued…


End file.
